Blitz Magnum: Ace Attorney
by Brad Wolf
Summary: 10 years after the Apollo Justice chronicles, a new attorney steps up. The newest member of Wright and Co. Law Offices, Blitz Magnum may very well have the shortest lived career, if he can't defend the famous ball player, Joey Gambi.srry about the symbols
1. Chapter 1

Blitz Magnum: Ace Attorney

By Brad Wolf

[Wright and Co. Law Offices

September 23, 4:15

This was Blitz's first day at the Wright and Co. Law Offices. He was a prodigy back at the academy, and couldn't let himself get too nervous. He graduated at the head of his class, so why was he so anxious about being at Wright and Co? It was only one of the most prestigious law firms, with over 100 defense attorneys working there. Funny how, in the beginning, Wright and Co. was a small firm, barely heard of until that famous Arroyo case, where Greg Arroyo was seen murdering his wife by a busload of eyewitnesses, had his prints on the weapon, and had confessed to the police. Still, Phoenix Wright insisted he was innocent, and defended him, anyway. It's still not clear how, but Phoenix not only won, he also managed to convict the prosecutor of the crime. This was the reason Blitz had decided to work at Wright and Co. Ever since he was a young boy, Blitz wanted to defend the innocent, solving cases and defending the accused at the age of 6. When his father was wrongly convicted of murder, Blitz decided that he would fight to defend innocents from the dark side of the law.

Blitz thoughts were interrupted by a harsh, female voice on the intercom over the door.

"Would a Mr. Blitz P. Magnum, please go to Mr. Wright's office," It shrilled.

Blitz slowly walked over to the door, out of the waiting room. He stumbled towards the room with the word "Wright" on the door. Slowly, he turned it, and walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Magnum, please have a seat." The gray-haired Mr. Wright commanded.

"uh…yes, sir." Magnum quivered.

"Please, call me Phoenix," He said, with a smile. As Blitz sat down, Phoenix ruffled some papers.

"Now, since you're new here, I've got just the case for you," He continued.

"What's the case, sir…Um, I mean, Phoenix?" Blitz asked, shyly. This was the famous Phoenix Wright, after all.

"It seems that a girl was impaled on a sharpened baseball bat. The defendant is a Mr. Gambi." He groaned.

"Joey Gambi, the famous baseball player?" Blitz asked, in disbelief. "But, sir, why are you giving me this case?"

"Because, I know that the prosecutor is a certain Max Payne, who will be perfect for you."

"I…I won't disappoint you, sir!"

"I know, Mr. Magnum, now get going."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

Blitz Magnum: Ace Attorney

By Brad Wolf

[District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 2

September 24, 10:30

"Don't be nervous, Magnum, you'll do fine." Phoenix said, reassuringly.

Blitz pushed back his owl ear hair. His hair had been like this since he was a kid. One day, he went into his mother's lab in the basement, and found a new formula she had made for hair growth. When he accidentally, spilled it on himself, the sides of his hair grew up and back, like speed lines or owl hair. It's inconclusive whether or not that accident also caused his hair to turn white, a year later. He always pushed back the sides of his hair, when he was nervous.

"Magnum, just remember your argument and everything should be fine." Phoenix said.

Right, he thought, his girlfriend was waiting for him in the bleachers, when she was pushed down to the field, and fell on an upright baseball bat that had been sharpened at the tip, beforehand, that was in a pile of equipment.

"Court is now in session!" a guard shouted, and Blitz pushed back his hair, and went inside.

[District Court, Courtroom No. 2

September 24, 10:15

"If the prosecution and defense are ready, we'll begin. " the judge stated, calmly. He looked tired, this was obviously not his first case today.

"The prosecution is ready, your honor." Max Payne said, curling the tuft of hair, on his otherwise bald head.

"um…the defense is ready, your…your honor." Blitz said, even more nervous, in front of the imposing figure of the judge.

"Would the prosecution like to make an opening statement?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honor. The prosecution will prove beyond a shadow of doubt that the defendant murdered Ms. Magpie, the defendants lover." Payne said.

"Very well, please bring up your first witness." The judge intoned, having clearly said this several times.

"Yes, your honor."

**Witness Testimony:**

**Coach Goodman**

**--What I Saw—**

"I was going back to the dugout, because I forgot my hat.

I looked up, and saw Joey Gambi talking to his girlfriend.

He got mad, all of a sudden, and pushed her over the fence, onto the pile, where he left the sharpened bat.

He probably arranged it so that she would fall on it."

"Very well, defense, please carry out your cross-examination."

Something is wrong with this testimony and I think I know what it is."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Blitz Magnum: Ace Attorney

By Brad Wolf

[District Court, Courtroom No. 2

September 24, 10:55

**Cross Examination**

--What I Saw—

"I was going back to the dugout, because I forgot my hat.

Blitz said nothing.

I looked up, and saw Joey Gambi talking to his girlfriend.

Blitz said nothing

He got mad, all of a sudden, and pushed her over the fence, onto the pile, where he left the sharpened bat."

HOLD IT!

"Didn't the security camera take a picture?" Blitz asked.

"y…yeah…" the coach seemed nervous. He eyes kept shifting back and forth, like he thought someone was watching him.

_Crime photo 1 added to Court Record._

Blitz checked the court record.

"hmm…" he hmmed, "Could you repeat that last part?"

"y-yeah, sure, w-whatever." The coach mumbled.

He got mad, all of a sudden, and pushed her over the fence, onto the pile, where he left the sharpened bat."

"Objection!

Blitz was now standing there, his finger outstretched towards the coach.

"According to this photo, she fell face first. If they had been facing each other, talking…

She would have fallen on her back, instead!"

The court was shocked, Max Payne recoiled, and the rest of the court was in total disbelief. The coach looked even more nervous.

"AaaaaaAAAAAAAAaaaaah!" Payne yelled, clearly realizing the mistake. The judge banged his gavel.

"Order! It is clear that Coach Goodman's testimony is faulty and should be stricken from the court records. Mr. Payne, do you have any other witnesses?"

"uh…y-yes, sir, I, uh…"

"HOLD IT!

"Mr. Magnum, what is it?" the judge asked, wide-eyed.

"If at all possible, your honor, I would like to re-question the witness."

At this, the court began talking furiously amongst itself. It was not common for one witness to be cross-examined twice.

I have you now, Goodman, Blitz thought, I think I can prove that your guilty.

**To Be Continued… **


	4. Chapter 4

Blitz Magnum: Ace Attorney

By Brad Wolf

[District Court, Courtroom No. 2,

September 24, 11:23

"Mr. Magnum, are you sure that you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, your honor, I…"

**"Objection!**

This is totally unprecedented!"

**"Objection!**

So is objecting to it, so we're both pioneers then, aren't we?"

Magnum had total control of the situation, and the defendant hadn't even been called in yet.

"Mr. Goodman…"

"ye-yeah-h? w-w-w-w-what?" The coach had completely fallen apart.

"Where did you say you where?"

"I-i-i-i-in th-th-th-the d-d-d-dugou-ou-ou-ou-dugout."

**"Hold It!**

If you were in the dugout, how did you see them? The dugout has a roof!"

"I h-h-heard them talking, and went out to see them. B-b-besides, who else could have d-done it?" He was calming down as he said this.

Ouch! Didn't think of that, he thought, there must be something in the court record…hmm…ah! I know how he did it! And I can prove it! It all depends on what he says next.

"Mr. Goodman, what was different about that bat?"

"I-it was sharpened like a spear."

"Was that it?"

"N-n-n-no. It had been hollowed out, and filled with high-strength magnets."

"How strong were the magnets?"

"The-the magnets?"

"Yes, Goodman."

"Well, he knew the bat would break if he didn't fill it with something heavy…"

"That's not what I asked, Goodman. How **strong** were they?"

"Th-they were industrial-strength, made from the metal Condominium."

"Ok, what was strange about what the victim was wearing?"

"Wh-what?"

"Surely, you noticed. Under her jacket, she was wearing a steel vest. Do you know what happens when Condominium and steel are within 100 feet of each other?"

"they-they at-attract?"

"Now put gravity into the mix, would Condominium go through the steel if she had fell from something higher up, like, say the bleachers?"

The court mumbled.

"Order! Continue, Mr. Magnum."

"Here's what happened:

You hit on her, and when she refused, in a rage, you shot her from behind."

"What?! But she wasn't shot, she was impaled!" Mr. Goodman shouted, no longer nervous.

"Hold on! You knew the police would trace the bullet to your gun, so you hatched a plan. You sharpened a bat, and filled it with Condominium, and put it carefully in a pile of sports equipment. You gave her a steel jacket, that you had been using to help train your players to run faster, and left her about hundred something feet away from the Condominium. Then, you text messaged for Gambi to come with her phone. When he came, he saw her leaning on the railing, with her back towards him. When he went over, and touched her shoulder, he didn't realize that the shift in weight would cause her to fall over due to the steel jacket. She must have shot towards the Condominium, so fast that Gambi thought he pushed her off. After she fell, and the impalement got rid of the bullet hole, you thought you were safe, so you framed Gambi."

"What?! Can you prove any of this?!" The coach growled.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Blitz Magnum: Ace Attorney

By Brad Wolf

[District Court, Courtroom No. 2

September 24, 11:35

"Yes, I can prove it!" Blitz shouted.

There was a pause.

"Well, Mr. Magnum?" the Judge inquired roughly.

"Heh…see, that's the thing, I'm gonna need to hear Mr. Gambi's testimony to prove it." Blitz stated nervously.

"Mr. Magnum, that's a penalty." The judge coughed.

Sheesh, I was doing good…, he thought.

**Witness Testimony:**

**Joey Gambi**

--What went down--

"I had been texted by my girlfriend.

When I got to the stadium, she was leaning over a railing.

I went over and touched her shoulder.

She went flying straight down onto this pile of equipment,

That was lying in the middle of the field."

**Cross-examination:**

**Joey Gambi**

--What went down—

"I had been texted by my girlfriend.

When I got to the stadium, she was leaning over a railing.

I went over and touched her shoulder.

She went flying straight down onto this pile of equipment,

That was lying in the middle of the field."

**"Hold It!**

What was the equipment doing in the middle of the field? If she was at the railing here:



And the pile was here:





Then she could only have fallen, if she had been magnetized towards the equipment. If Gambi just got there, then…

He couldn't have prepared the Condominium!

The court was in disarray; the judge could not contain the situation. Finally, everything quieted down.

"I have a verdict." The judge declared, "I find the defendant…"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

Blitz Magnum: Ace Attorney

By Brad Wolf

[District Court, Courtroom No. 2

September 24, 11:45

"I find the defendant…

**Guilty."**

"What?! Why?" Blitz asked, in total disbelief. The court too seemed shocked.

"It was a very interesting theory, Mr. Magnum, however, it contradicts this evidence," The judge said. "If the victim was killed that night and everything had been set up that way, then the timeline would look roughly like this:

Murder------Steel Jacket, and Condominium placement

(3 minutes)---10 minutes, jacket, an hour, Condominium)

But the defendant arrived around here:

Murder---text message---Steel Jacket, and Condominium placement

(3 minutes)---(30 seconds)—(10 minutes, jacket, an hour, Condominium)

Defendant arrives

"The defendant would have seen the coach setting everything up!"

"Yes, your honor…

**Unless everything had been set up the day before!"**

The court couldn't take much more. The judge had to bang his gavel a record seven times.

"This is what happened:

The murderer killed her, but he had a problem, practice was going to start in ten minutes. He had an idea. He put her up at the railing, and gave her the steel jacket to balance her, so that it would look like she was alive. He set the Condominium up…

**After practice!"**

"eh hee hee hee." Payne smirked, "that's an interesting theory, but you still don't have proof!"

**"Objection!**

Someone needs to take another look at the photo."

"What? What's wrong with the photo?" Payne asked, to confused to appear angry.

"In the photo her body is limp, however, had she been killed when you claim the defendant killed, rigor mortis would have set in, and she would have been stiff. If she was killed just before practice the day before…

**Rigor Mortis would have set in and set OUT!**

This evidence makes my theory the only possible one!"

**"Ob-Objection!**

I…uh…"

**"Objection!**

Don't object unless, you have something to object to!"

The court was silent, sweat completely covered Payne's face.

"th-the prosecution rests…your honor."

"Very well. I find the defendant…

**Not Guilty!"**

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blitz Magnum: Ace Attorney**

[District Court, Defense Lobby 2,

12:45, September 24

"Good work, Magnum!" Phoenix cried, his hand resting firmly on Blitz' shoulder.

"Th-thanks, Mr. Wright." Blitz stuttered, in total disbelief.

"Good job, rookie." Max Payne intoned, "You beat me, fair and square."

"Uh, wow, thanks." Blitz said, in further disbelief.

"Anyway, Blitz, I'm gonna need you to come with me to Kurain Village to visit some old friends. I already have the train tickets."

"So soon? I just finished a case!"

"Sorry, Blitz, but I'm afraid it's very important that you come with me."

[Train Station, Platform 9,

1:15, September 24

The station was filled with tall men in dark suits. Many of them were holding briefcases, and all had very expensive looking watches. They walked quickly back and forth between platforms, and Blitz was having trouble finding the correct train to go to.

"This way, Blitz!" Phoenix yelled from across the station. With all the hubbub, it sounded like a whisper to Blitz. Blitz ran over to Phoenix and boarded the train.

"So why are we going to Kurain Village?" Blitz inquired, still getting over the fact that he had just won his first actual case.

"There's an important meeting going on, and I think it's important that you're there.

"Yes, sir, I...Augh!" Blitz had accidentally bumped into someone going the other way.

"Watch it." the man stated rudely. His face was in the shadows, but Blitz could see stitches going down the middle of his face.

"I'm sorry, sir, I just...My god, your face!" Blitz could not take his eyes off of the stitches and wondered how someone could get stitches like that.

"What about it?" the man asked threateningly, Blitz could tell he was having a bad day.

"Nothing, sir."

"Good." the man walked off.

"Be careful, Blitz." Phoenix said, with a curiously serious face.

They headed to their room, and dropped their briefcases. Blitz sat on the bed.

"Well, I should probably explain more about the reason we're leaving." Phoenix said, his face devoid of emotion, "You see, we're..." Phoenix was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHCHCHCHCHCH..."

"Mr. Wright, what was that?!" Blitz asked, completely shocked by the occurance.

"I had a feeling..." Phoenix said, mysteriously.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

1A note to all readers:

Though I doubt anyone is following this series, here are some notes:

Story arcs tend to last 6 chapters, uber dramatic ones can last up to, and including 12 chapters.

If you feel you are missing information, that is normal. I'm not good at sharing.

Sharing is caring.

And I don't care.

Thank you for your time.

I will stop heading every chapter now.

Only the ones that begin story arcs.

I still don't care.

Phoenix bolted out of the room. Blitz followed him. Phoenix was moving too fast, and Blitz had trouble seeing him through the crowd of people trying to find out where the scream had come from. Finally, Blitz managed to find Phoenix in an open compartment, covered with blood. A body lay on the floor, arms outstretched towards the door. It had six stab wounds on the back and one on the neck.

"I thought so." Phoenix stated grimly.

"You mean, you knew this was going to happen?!" Blitz asked, shocked that Phoenix didn't say anything.

"That man you bumped into." Phoenix said

"Yeah?"

"Did you notice anything strange about him?"

"Well, he had these stitches down the front of his face, but..."

"Stitches? Like a baseball?"

"Sorta, yeah, but..."

"Blitz...This was..." Phoenix paused, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "an assassination."

"WHAT?!" Blitz couldn't believe it. An actual assassination. His mind was reeling.

"The person you saw...was of the family de Killer."

"Who?"

"There is a long line of assassins all belonging to the family de Killer. They are sworn to be the greatest assassins in the world. They have legendary strength, speed, brains, and impersonation skills. The meeting we were going to was for a group of people dedicated to finding the last surviving de Killer and stopping him before he brings more de Killers into the world."

"Well, looks like someone's heard of me." a sharp, cold voice stated from across the room.

"Blitz, get out..." Phoenix cried.

"I can't, he's blocking the door."

"The window, Blitz...Use the wind..." It was too late, the assassin was already there.

"Try and leave, and I'll kill both of you before your next heartbeat." the de Killer stated calmly.

Blitz was shaking, he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"My name is Raven de Killer, and it's time for both of you to die."

**"Objection!"**

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
